The vision in the rain
by ayshariham
Summary: Will the rain bring them together or keep them apart?


Matsumoto ran a hand through her thick mane of orange hair as she stepped out into the dim street. She swayed a little from the drowsy effect of consuming several sake bottles. She felt light-headed and free, her steps taking her unsteadily down the dark alley.

She tilted her head up as a rumble shook the sky. She held out her hand to catch the first drop of the rain, and it came to rest like a little pearl in her palm.

x-x-x-x-x

His quick, firm footfalls echoed ever so slightly as they bounced off the stone walls. Ichimaru was walking around aimlessly, his feet treading the well-trodden paths of his memories, his heart guiding him towards the one person he wanted to see. The lightning flashing above matched his speed, as he glided down the streets of Seireitei. As the rain began, a drop hit his cheek, leaving a damp trail like tears.

x-x-x-x-x

She liked the rain. It was refreshing, and cleansed everything in its path. It didn't matter if you were orange-haired or silver haired, or if you were a friend of a foe, it treated them all equally. She didn't regret not carrying an umbrella, fully embracing the cool downpour as she skipped past puddles. _How long had it been since she had last jumped into one? Not since she had played in the rain with him...so many, many years ago..._

She took a left turn into the 5th Avenue...

x-x-x-x-x

Ichimaru pulled his cloak tighter around him, wishing he had an umbrella. The wet pavements rippled as he walked by, the wind groaning in his ears. His vision was blurring, the rain falling like a translucent sheet between him and his surroundings, as if isolating him. His thoughts strayed back to a younger Matsumoto. He had been as lonely as her when he found her, and her company had brought a little shine to his life. _The one and only friend he ever had_...The emptiness choked him now, and he wondered if she was just as lonely now...

He took a right turn into the 5th Avenue...

x-x-x-x-x

Matsumoto walked into the puddles, the bottom of her robes getting drenched. She felt silly jumping around, a goofy grin on her face as she recalled the hilarious little memories of her younger days with Ichimaru. It was much darker now, she could barely see ahead of her. Halfway down the street, a sudden flash of lightning lit up the road. She recoiled slightly at the brightness, shielding her eyes with her hand. She froze midway, her eyes widening as they rested on the figure beside her. He was fully cloaked, and the rain was blowing in her face, but the red eyes that had flashed underneath were unmistakable. **_Gin..._**

x-x-x-x-x

He had sensed her bubbling reiatsu long before he entered the Avenue, even as he struggled to hide his own. He was, however, unprepared for the lightning that crashed down. He had caught a glimpse of her in the glow and was thankful for it, even if it meant giving himself away. Her wet robes had been clinging to her body, her bold figure pronounced. Her bronzed hair still looked aflame and a slight grin had been playing on her lips. _**Matsumoto...**_

x-x-x-x-x

The darkness enveloped her eyes, drowning with it the vision she had seen a split second before. She reached out to find even a shred of reiatsu, anything to prove he wasn't a hallucination. When her efforts failed, she stood shaking slightly in the heavy downpour. _She was drunk, she was thinking of him, it wasn't too surprising that she suddenly thought she had seen him. _Yet, she couldn't bring herself to light up the place with a spell. She wasn't ready to confront him, and the idea that he might have been down here to see her sent a spasm of pain and happiness through her.

"_I hate you_!" she cried out into the dark street. "Y-Yo-You ripped our friendship apart and threw me away, completely inconsiderate of my feelings. You never gave me a choice. The next time I see you, I'm going to _kill_ you. _So pl-please, don't ever come back!...D-Don't come back..."_

She fell to her knees, her tears mixing with the rain as they washed away into the ground, her soft sobs carried away by the howling wind.

x-x-x-x-x

Her words brought the slightest of smiles to his lips. He had chosen his path in life a long time back, and it didn't include her. He knew it was too perilious to take her along with his plans, the danger she would be exposed to would have killed her. Regardless of how much it pained her, atleast she was safe here, in Soul Society. He hurried through the maze of the city, his heart lifting as he remembered her words, her laughs, every one of her precious memories. He had to return back soon, he didn't want to have to answer to Aizen about his recent trip.

x-x-x-x-x


End file.
